


Learning Curves

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [150]
Category: Sense8 (TV), The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT:  Sense8xLibrarians.  Jones</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curves

It was Jenkins who sat him down, explained to him, and to the seven others who were now jacked into his brain, what a Sensate was.

There was a book. Of course there was a book, this was the Library.

He found them a quiet corner, well away from the other Librarians, with enough space for everyone, and started to read.


End file.
